


Voyeur

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has Lee cornered in the ready room--and he's not complaining--until an unexpected visitor shows up.</p><p>Written for the Shutterbug prompt: "A picture of the pilot ready room, with just a smear of someone's ass at the side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on LJ at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/5737.html). Originally posted at [bsg_kink](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/296662.html?thread=5087702#t5087702).

They didn't hear the excited squeal behind them, nor the feet tramping down the hall. Kara was much too busy advancing on Lee until his thighs bumped the desk and she could shove him roughly down into the seat. She straddled him, licking a trail from his Adam's apple to his ear.

Her hands were hot against him and he was beyond caring where the hell they were or what they were doing. He had been beginning to wonder if he was going to make it through the flight briefing the way she was staring at him all day. She had him free of his trousers and wrapped her fingers around his cock, working one slow drag from tip to base and giving a little squeeze. His forehead fell forward, knocking against her breastbone. His breathing was ragged. "Kara."

Her eyes flared—he'd awakened something dangerous and playful and he felt a shudder run through him. He didn't know if it was fear or excitement.

"Get up." He didn't argue. He just did. She pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them, kicking a few times to rid his ankles of the hindrance. She smiled at the sight of him there in his duty blue jacket and nothing else. She reached forward, unbuttoning until she found the tanks beneath and running her hands up under them, reveling in the feel of his taut muscles beneath her fingers. She trailed her hands back down to his cock, leaving a path of agonizing desire in her wake. All of his being willing her to touch him. She leaned in, pulling his ear lobe between her teeth, her fingers hovering just above his member. She wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled him flush against her. He melted to her as her hand engulfed him.

Kara squealed. "Kat!" she screamed, yanking him hard as she dove behind the seats just as there was a flash of light and a loud click that sounded suspiciously like a camera shutter. Lee landed on top of her and she shoved him off roughly, hopping to her feet. Loud guffawing turned quickly to a shriek when Kara vaulted over Lee and barreled toward her camera-wielding comrade. Their shouted expletives and pounding footsteps faded away down the corridor.

Lee was too busy trying to clear his head and collect his clothing to care much about Kat's fate.


End file.
